Somewhere to Belong Again
by khrVariaLover
Summary: After committing the ultimate sin in his past because of Mukuro, Lancia never thought he has anywhere to belong. But how wrong he was when he was accepted to be part of the Vongola Familiga thanks to one Tsunayoshi Sawada, the very Familiga Mukuro is also in.


**This is for SkyGem's challenge on FFN KHR Community. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Because of _him_, he made the unspeakable sin of killing his Familiga and became _his_ puppet. He could never forgive himself for it. He felt weak. Then he met that boy. Tsunayoshi Sawada. That boy forever changed his life. Saved him from the darkness that engulfed him for so long. And he was grateful. Tsunayoshi Sawada recognized his sins and saved him from his sorrows. That boy is truly a bright light that illuminate path in the depths of darkness. A kind boy.

_'If you have no where to go, come and join us.'_

_Tsuna held his hand out to Lancia, with a bright smiling face as the sun shone upon the boy. Lancia stared at Tsuna in shocked and surprised._

_'...! Jo-join you? But...Why do you want me to join the Vongola Familigia. Isn't... Isn't _he _part of that Familiga as well?'_

_Lancia averted his eyes away from Tsuna with sadness. With regret. With Guilt. With pain. Tsuna was taken aback by Lancia's actions, but he will not back down. Tsuna held a firm face, full of resolve._

_'We're friends aren't we? Friends help each other out. And don't worry about Mukuro. I don't even know what he's thinking most of the time. Even though Mukuro is weird, but who isn't in the Vongola.'_

_Lancia stared at Tsuna with a settled face and saw a smiling face with so much resolve and belief._

Even knowing his past, even though _he's_ there in the same Familiga as that boy. Tsunayoshi is truly a kind boy who treats everyone as equals. Lancia thank Tsuna with the bottom of his heart for accepting him. He now have a place to call home and Family again. Lancia smiles at that very thought.

It hasn't been long since he joined when everyone in the Vongola Familiga and its allies already calling Lancia as one of them. That made Lancia happy beyond words. Lancia found himself with a new identity, a new home, and the most important of them all, a new Familiga.

Never again. Never again will Lancia feel so weak-minded. Never again will he fall for Mukuro's tricks. Mukuro never once have an ounce of sincerity, love, or care for anyone in his life before. However... There is one thing Lancia never knew about Mukuro. He was scared for life because of the Estrangeo Familiga. Even though he didn't want it or even admit it, but Tsunayoshi Sawada also saved Mukuro from the depths of darkness with his brilliant shining light. That is who Tsunayoshi Sawada is.

_'Why? Why did you accept a man like Mukuro into your Familiga. Into your life?'_

_Lancia held a confused face as he stared sideways at the berry-mixed-color carpeted floor. Lancia clinched his mouth, his face looked like it's in the verge of crying. Of breaking down. In pain. Tsuna tilted his head bit, right index finger on chin as he goes into deep thought._

_'Why? I don't really know why. Ahaha. It's just... It's just Reborn-san and my useless father kinda forced him onto me as my Mist guardian. And before I knew it. We were fighting side by side as comrades.'_

_Tsuna hummed at the memories. Again. Tsunayoshi has once again surprised Lancia with such dedicated and firm answer. There was no in hesitation in Tsuna's voice at all._

_'Comrades... Aren't you afraid he might take over your mind and steal your identity?'_

_Lancia can't help but worry about the boy. Worried that Mukuro would destroy Tsuna from the inside out. And he. No. No one would want that. There will be people who would be sad if it ever happened._

_'Hieeee! Don't remind me.'_

_Tsuna's face gloom and shivered at the very thought of Mukuro taking over his body._

_'O-oh... I... I'm sorry...'_

_Lancia felt guilty for bring it up. He didn't want to frighten the young man._

_'Nah-un. It's okay. I am afraid that he might, but something tells me he won't do it. I believe in him that he gave up that idea.'_

_Lancia stared at Tsuna with awed. How could Tsuna believe that? There's no way Mukuro is that kind of person to give up so easily on something he set his eyes on._

_'Tsunayoshi... You... are truly a kind person who believes the good in everyone.'_

_Lancia closed his eyes, his face soften and relaxed as he made a small smile. Tsuna waved his hands around in embarrassment with a cute expression._

_'A-ah! Th-thanks, Lancia-san!'_

_Tsuna scratched his head shyly as he laughs nervously._

That side of Tsunayoshi may be his greatest strength, but Lancia fears it could also be the downfall of him. Lancia resolves to do whatever it takes to protect young Tsunayoshi. A great boss whom all of his Familiga and everyone else he touched with his light loves and cares about. A remarkable unbreakable and unshakeable iron-strong bond.

_Thank you, Tsunayoshi. Thank you for accepting me as a friend and be part of a wonderful Familiga. One day... Maybe just one day Mukuro and I will be equals with no strings attached..._

* * *

_**A/N: I dunno if I should call this a drabble or a one-shot. Maybe a between the two... One thing for sure. This is certainly the shortest fic I've ever written.**_

_**Edit: I fixed most of the mistakes made in this fic. This is what happens when most of my brain is freaking tired while working on a fic late at night and looking through it once. Grammatical/Mechanical mistakes creep up on you and tend to be overlooked when you're not specifically looking for it. orz -_-**_


End file.
